Do You Believe?
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: How did a discussion about Easter turn into an argument about what make believe holiday figures his sister did and did not believe in? Oh right, it was because of the Easter Bunnelby. ElectricDetectiveShipping tease


"Easter's coming up soon, right?" Emma's question made her guest look up from the magazine he'd been idly flicking through. Clemont adjusted his glasses before replying, "Yeah, it's this Sunday. Why?" The girl shrugged.

"Just checking," she said as she turned away from the window. She then asked as she made her way to the kitchen area of the Bureau, "You doing anything with Bonnie?"

"Not really," he said with a sigh as he tossed the magazine back onto the coffee table. Emma joined him on the couch, now holding a bottle of water, and asked, "Did you at least get her an egg?" Before he could respond, she then added, "Even if you did, you'd probably say it was from the Easter Bunnelby, right?" Clemont's eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"First, I did get her an egg. And second, you do know the Easter Bunnelby doesn't exist." Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course I do, but kids love that sort of stuff," she said, taking a swig of her water afterwards. When he didn't respond, the girl asked incredulously, "Wait, does Bonnie not believe in the Easter Bunnelby?" The boy shook his head as he said, "Nope. Not for a few years now." She couldn't help but pout with frustration at this new information. Giving her guest a light slap on the arm, she said, "Well you're just cruel if that's the case."

"Wha- how is it my fault?" he retorted back. Emma rolled her eyes again and, after taking another quick sip of her water, replied, "Like I said, kids love all that make believe stuff. And considering the kind of kid that Bonnie is, I figured she'd be all over things like the Easter Bunnelby.

"You on the other hand," she continued, jabbing a finger into the boy's arm, "have a more science-y brain. Of course you wouldn't believe in fairy tales, your age aside. But because of that, it's rubbed off on Bonnie, hasn't it? She's missing out." This time, Clemont rolled his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous," he said as he adjusted his glasses, "Sure, I don't believe in things like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunnelby, and I can't remember the last time I did, but it's a little much to say that Bonnie doesn't believe in make believe holiday figures just because I don't." One of Emma's eyebrows arched. She clicked her tongue before saying slowly, "Okay then. In that case, when was the last time Santa Claus was mentioned in your house?" He didn't reply immediately as he mulled it over, however he soon responded, "I think last time dad was home."

"And when was that?"

"Two years ago." There was a long awkward pause between the two as Emma sat, leaning against the back of the couch while wearing an unamused expression and Clemont thought over his answer again, until he eventually mumbled, his face turning a faint pink colour, "Okay, that isn't a very good example." Emma deadpanned in response, "No it isn't." She sighed as she straighted herself into a proper sitting position and said, "So we've established that Bonnie doesn't believe in the Easter Bunnelby or Santa Claus." She paused, then asked, "What about the Tooth Mouse?"

"Yeah, she believes in that," he said, grimacing slightly. Emma blinked, confused.

"Really?" He nodded before he explained, "Dad sort of got that one into her head. She now thinks there's this army of Dedenne crawling all over Kalos collecting teeth and leaving coins under pillows." The image made Emma laugh, while her own laughter quickly spread until Clemont himself was chuckling.

"Okay, that's actually pretty cute," she said once she began to calm down. She gave the boy's cheek a small poke as she asked, "But what about you? Doesn't she ask you about the Tooth Mouse?" He nodded.

"Yeah. She doesn't do it so much now since she's lost most of her baby teeth, but she used to a lot. I have to admit, I did sort of keep it going whenever she asked." Emma's eyebrow arched again, though this time it was accompanied by an amused smile.

"Seriously?" He smiled as he said, "Well sure. She was always really excited whenever she had a loose tooth. As silly as an army of teeth collecting Dedenne sounds, I couldn't just..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue until Emma chimed in, "You couldn't be a mean big brother and say it wasn't real." The blond rolled his eyes, though he still wore a smile as he muttered, "Sure, let's go with that."

"And let me guess; you did the switch yourself, did you?" His eyes turned to look away from the girl, and he didn't say anything until he said, wearing another small smile, "Maybe once or twice." Emma began laughing again, grabbing her friend in a hug as she giggled, "That is really cute." She then proceeded to poke his cheek again and say, "You're a real Scrooge, you know that right?" He shrugged despite the fact that Emma still had her arms wrapped around him and said, "I suppose." Then he glanced at the clock hanging off the wall and said, "I should probably go pick up Bonnie from Alexa's office. I need to get an early night tonight."

"You at the gym tomorrow?" Emma asked as she released him. Clemont picked up his bag from where it'd been sitting next to the door as he said, "Yeah. And from what Ramos told me the other day when I saw him, there's gonna be a fair few challengers coming." Emma chuckled again as she herself stood from the couch and said, "Good luck then."

"Thanks." As he turned to leave however, he paused at the door before turning back and saying, "Actually, I'd like to give you something." Emma watched with confusion as he turned back and removed his backpack again, resting it on the table as he searched around inside it. Her confusion then turned into surprised as he removed an egg, wrapped in golden tinfoil and a small purple ribbon, then handed it to her. She smiled at the gift, though she was still somewhat confused.

"Thanks, that's really sweet. But you didn't have to," she said. Clemont shrugged, his cheeks a noticeable shade of pink as he said, "I wanted to. Cause you're a friend."

"Well, thank you very much," she replied with a another small chuckle. The boy nodded, acknowledging her thanks as his blush grew darker. He turned to leave, with Emma likewise turning her own back to him with the intent to store her egg for safekeeping. Yet he once again stopped, this time with the door open as a small amused smile appeared on his face, something the girl missed.

"Actually, were you expecting the Easter Bunnelby to deliver it to you?" Emma stopped, surprised by the question. Yet when she turned around to retort back, he had finally left the Bureau, leaving her alone with that sarcastic question on her mind.

* * *

**Oh my god you have no idea how difficult try life has been with regards to this fic. ;3;**

**First, it was near impossible to write due to severe writer's block and pretty bad spring depression, as silly as that sounds. Which is also why, to those of you that also read _Tales_, i haven't updated that story much this season.**

**However, I literally just sat down and forced myself to write and I managed it. Unfortunately, my second problem with regards to this fic is that for whatever reason, FFNet was just being stupid. I mainly post via the Copy Paste feature in the docs section, and it wasn't working. I kid you not, I stayed up past 4am in my time zone to finish this so I could post it quickly, but FFNet was like "lol nope".**

**So yeah.**

**But she is finally complete and I'm pretty chuffed with it. I haven't went back over it to look for any wee mistakes cause frankly, it was a trial to write it as it is, and I'm just worried if I read over it, I'll get depressed by thinking its crap and want to redo it.**

**So, enough ranting and raving, I'm just going to shut up now.**

**Thank you for reading, whether you ship this or if you just wanted to humour me. A review would be nice, but that is of course completely optional.**

**Now if you will all excuse me, I'm going to go cry over how long it took me to write and then finally post this thing.**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
